Un Fantasma?
by Okami-Chan09
Summary: Este es un Fanfic va a ser un poco diferente y especial para mí, aunque eso no importa va a ser un TN Por ? Disfruten :P
1. Chapter 1

Este es un Fanfic va a ser un poco diferente y especial para mí, aunque eso no importa va a ser un TN Por ? Disfruten :P

TN: tu nombre

**= acción

*P:*= pensamiento

(Yo: )= yo

bueno que comience el Fanfic :D espero que les guste

TN: Qu-quien eres? *decías asustada y contra la pared*

?:... *sentado en una esquina abrazando sus piernas*

TN: Responde *decías agarrando una almohada*

?:he?...* se paraba*

TN:RESPONDE! * la almohada que estaba en tus manos ahorra estaba en la cara de esa persona?, Espera, esa almohada le había trapazado el rostro?*

?:eso no funcionara *decía mirándote*

TN: quien diría que esto pasaría...

no hubiera ocurrido si no me hubiera cambiado de Instituto *decías suspirando*

Yo: Aquí el capitulo :D tranquilos/as segura si quieren saber como ocurrió este encuentro y quien será esta persona extraña descúbranlo aquí en UN FASTASMA?


	2. Chapter 2

Este es un Fanfic va a ser un poco diferente y especial para mí, aunque eso no importa va a ser un TN Por ? Disfruten :P

TN: tu nombre

**= acción

*P:*= pensamiento

(Yo: )= yo

bueno que comience el Fanfic :D espero que les guste

TN:... debo estar muy cansada e imagino cosas

?:... e-espera, c-como puedes verme? *decía sorprendido*

TN: *lo ignoras y continuas caminando hasta llegar a tu cama una vez en ella te acuestas*

?: *se para delante suyo* *se agacha y se pone a tu altura*

TN: ... *te das la vuelta en la cama* *mirando en el otro lado* ... *cierras los ojos en un intento de dormirte*

?: *P: porque me puede ver además es la única ni siquiera mi hermano mayor puede verme*

 **Al otro día**

Madre: TN! Despierta llegaras tarde tu segundo día de instituto

TN: *despiertas* cinco minutos más mama *decías gritando*

Madre: TN! *sube a tu cuarto mientras sigue gritando TN * despierta! *decía tirándote de la cama*

TN: okey, okey ya voy *abres los ojos y ese chico misterioso está parado enfrente a ti* *sorprendida*

Madre: que sucede TN?

TN: no, lo vez hay un perso-*sos interrumpida*

?: ni te esfuerzas nadie puede verme solamente tu al parecer

Madre: pero que dices aquí no hay nadie

TN: que? pero si esta frente a mi *decía sorprendida*

?: vez, nadie puede verme ni mi familia, bueno mi hermano mayor

Madre: vete a bañarte *decía abriendo la puerta y a su vez esta trapaza a el chico*

TN: p-pero cómo ? porque? cuando? he?... *decía sin poder entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo a tu alrededor*

?: como sea vete a bañarte hazle caso a tu madre *decía burlonamente*

TN: deja de burlarte! como sea *sales de tu cuarto y sigues por el pasillo hasta llegar al baño*

paz y tranquilidad *decía dando un suspira* *abres la ducha y la acomodas a tu gusto el agua, entras y comienzas a bañarte* *P: quien será el, habrá muerto en esta casa y por eso su alma no puede abandonar este sitio por más que quiera o simplemente es una persona haciéndome un broma*

*terminas de ducharte y sales*agarras la toalla y te comienzas a secar el cuerpo, terminas de secarte y vas a tu cuartó*

?:... *estaba sentado donde antes en esa esquina, triste y deprimido*

TN: *te cambias, vas a donde él estaba y te sientas a su lado* creo que lo de ayer no fue una gran presentación *ríes* me llamo TN y tu ?

?:Atsuya Fubuki, era el delantero del Alpino y jugaba con mi hermano mayor

TN: *P: ese apellido lo he escuchado entes, estoy segura pero en donde?* dime su nombre *sonríes* quizás lo conozca

Atsuya: Shirou Fubuki, creo que se ha cambiado de instituto, a uno llamado Raimon

TN: *P: increíble coincidencia que allá conocido a su hermano justo ayer* *sonríes* bueno me tengo que ir adiós luego hablamos okey?

Atsuya:...

TN: *sales de tu casa y te encuentras con Endou y Kazemaru*

Endou: TN! Hola!

Kazemaru: hola TN

Endou: Quieres unirte al Club de Futbol?

Kazemaru:... perdona a Endou, el es así... como estas?

TN: bien, como era sus nombre?

Endou: Mamoru Endou el capitán del equipo de futbol... quieres unirte?

Kazemaru:... ichirouta Kazemaru

TN:... yo soy TN...

Kazemaru: quieres acompañarnos al instituto... supongo que no sabes el camino teniendo en cuanta que hace poco te acabas de mudar

TN: Endou, porqué usas esa vincha naranja?

Endou:... es porque mi abuelo usaba una parecida *decía con su típica sonrisa* (YO: no recuerdo exactamente porque la usaba, gomen peor me parece que era por su abuelo)

TN: si iré con ustedes *decías sonriendo*

Endou: genial, así podre contarte sobre el equipo

TN: *miras a Kazemaru un momento de pies a cabeza*

Kazemaru: sucede algo?

TN:... porque pareces u-*eres interrumpida porque Endou te pone la mano en la boca*

Endou: *susurra a tu oído: será mejor que no le preguntes eso, se enojara mucho contigo*

Kazemaru: *en pose de enojado pero parecía una mujer en toda regla* sucede algo malo? *decía mirándote con cara que pareciera que dijera te matare si piensas que soy afeminado*

TN: n-no *decías algo nerviosa* *P: porque parece tanto una mejor, o será un mujer y la he confundido con un hombre?*

Kazemaru: Endou, TN será mejor que nos vallamos llenado no queremos llegar tarde, verdad? *decía mirándolos*

Endou: hai! *decía agarrándote de la muñeca a ti y a Kazemaru y corriendo a toda potencia*

TN: más despacio, Endou!*decía tratando de seguirle el ritmo*

Kazemaru: no querías contarle algo a TN *decía frenando, soltando a Endou y causando que este se callera de cara por y suerte tu también te habías quedado parada sino lo hubieras acompañado al suelo*

Endou: *se para rápidamente* cierto Kazemaru

Yo: Aquí el capitulo :D tranquilos/as que querrá decirte Endou? Descúbranlo en el siguiente cap de:

UN FANTASMA!?


	3. Chapter 3

Este es un Fanfic va a ser un poco diferente y especial para mí, aunque eso no importa va a ser un TN Por ? Disfruten :P

TN: tu nombre

**= acción

*P:*= pensamiento

(Yo: )= yo

bueno que comience el Fanfic :D espero que les guste

Endou: Respóndeme quiere unirte al equipo de Futbol del instituto Raimon !? *decía emocionado con brillitos en los ojos*

TN: Etto... lo pensare *sonríes algo orzada porque la verdad que estaba un poco cansada de que te lo repitiera cada dos segundos*

Kazemaru: Por favor cambiemos el tema *decía él o ella con una vena marcada en su frente al estilo anime*

TN: *luego de estar un rato hablando sobre el mismo tema de siempre que era algo repetitivo para ti continuaron hasta llegar al instituto*

Shirou: Hola TN, verdad?

TN: si *sonríes *

Shirou: creo que no me he presentado adecuadamente soy Shirou Fubuki *hace su típica sonrisa de una persona dulce e inocente* (Yo: me da algo de miedo esa sonrisa peor bueno es la suya que le aremos n.n)

TN: (P: espera ese era el apellido de ese Niño que dijo niño de Atsuya debería decirle?)

Opciones:

1- Decir la verdad

2- no decir nada y actuar como si nada

Yo: Aquí el capitulo :D tranquilos/as desde aquí me va a llevar mas tiempo hacer los caps. ya que van a hacer con decisiones así es más especial y único nwn

PD2: no me maten las fanáticas de Kaze solo lo ago. para crear alguna risa


	4. 1-Decir la verdad

Este es un Fanfic va a ser un poco diferente y especial para mí, aunque eso no importa va a ser un TN Por ? Disfruten :P

TN: tu nombre

**= acción

*P:*= pensamiento

(Yo: )= yo

bueno que comience el Fanfic :D espero que les guste

 **Opción: 1- Decir la verdad**

TN: Shirou-kun... tengo algo que decirte

Shirou: Dime *decía sonriente*

TN: *suspiras* conozco a tu hermano mejor dicho el vive en mi casa es muy parecido a ti y tiene nuestra edad...

Kazemaru: *sorprendió* . . .

Endou: *P: porque no quiere aceptar mi invitación al equipo de futbol*

Shirou: *sorprendió*

TN:... *cierras los ojos y luego de abrirlos ves al chico dulce riendo al igual que tu amigo/a *

Shirou: *riendo* buena broma... pero *se ponía un poco cerio pero aun con una sonrisa en su rostro* no bromees con eso es algo muy personal... *P: como sabe de Atsuya si recién se acaba de mudar a Inazuma*

TN: no es una broma... enserio, está viviendo en mi casa

Kazemaru: mejor cambiemos el tema *decía sonriente y preocupado por su amigo peli-plata*

?:ENDOU, KASEMARU, SHIROU! *gritaba mientras venia corriendo en dirección a donde estabas tu y los chicos que había mencionado*

Endou: hola Aki *decía con su típica sonrisa*

TN:* confundida*

Kazemaru: hola, Aki *te mira y te nota algo confundida* ella es una da las administradoras del club de Futbol y una amiga muy cercana de Endou *decía explicándote con detalle quien era ella* se llama Aki Kino

Shirou: hola Aki *decía sonriente en esto llegan algunas chicas cerca de él y como decirlo se va siendo arrastrado por ellas*

Kazemaru... porque no me sorprende *decía mientras una gota rebalsaba de su frente hasta su cuello*

Aki: tu eres la nueva alumna verdad?

TN: si *decías mientras le dabas una sonrisa a Aki*

Endou: TN.. tranquila Shirou es muy famoso entre las chicas

Kazemaru: demasiado, así que si no lo ves mucho ya te imaginas donde puede estar *decía con la típica gotita anime mentira este sonreía*

TN: hehehe *P: enserio, no me ha creído perqué?* *en eso suena el timbre de entrada a clase*

Aki: entremos ya sino llegamos tarde

Endou: no puedo llegar tarde otra vez, mi madre no me dejaría entrenar *luego de decir estas palabras salió disparado hacia adentro del instituto Raimon, específicamente a su salón y de allí a su asiento *

Kazemaru:... vamos.. *decía mientras el acompañado de Aki comenzaban a caminar, tu los acompañabas a ambos luego de eso lo que hicieron fue dividirse tu fuiste con Aki y Endou ya que Kazemaru estaba en otra clase. *

TN: *además del capitán del equipo de futbol y la administradoras estaban unos de sus amigos por ejemplo: Ryuuji Midorikawa, Akio Fudou, Fuyuka Kudou y aunque fuera un poco extraño estaba Shirou en tu clase coincidencia?* ... *prestando atención a la clase sacado apuntes, una vez que toco el timbre del recreo todos salieron de la clase menos tu *... *suspiras *

?: hola TN como estas? *preguntaba emocionado *

TN: bien gracias por preguntar, Midorikawa verdad?

Midorikawa: si tengo una invitación que hacerte

TN: enserio?

Midorikawa: hoy yo y Kazemaru iremos a la heladería por unos helados después de la escuela quieres venir?

TN: lo pensare... *decía sonriente mientras lo anotabas en la última hoja del cuaderno como" 1- ir a heladería con Midorikawa y Kazemaru después de la escuela"*

Midorikawa: bueno me voy adiós *decía dándose la vuelta y saludándote con la mano*

Aki: TN... te presento a Fuyuka Kudou

Fuyuka: un placer en conocerte TN *decía sonriéndote y haciendo reverencia*

TN: no es necesario que seas tan formal *sonríes*

Aki: tenemos un invitación que hacerte

TN: díganme

Fuyuka: después de la escuela Aki y yo iremos al centro comercial (Yo: Shopping) quisieras acompañarnos?*preguntaba con una sonrisa como de suplica ella y Aki*

TN: lo pensare.. *decías mientras anotabas en la misma hoja de antes "2-Ir al centro comercial (Yo: shopping) con Fuyuka y Aki*

Aki: bueno te dejaremos pensarlo adiós TN *decían ambas chicas saliendo del salón de clase *

TN:... *P: no lo comprendo porque solo yo puedo verle o será que mi madre* *suspiras*

Endou: *se acerca emocionado junto con Kazemaru a tu banco*

Kazemaru: hola TN

Endou: TN te gustaría venir a ver el entrenamiento del equipo de Futbol así puedes pensar si te unirás o no *decía con brillitos en los ojos*

TN: lo pensare Endou *decías sonriente**por ultimas vez anotabas en la hoja "3- Ir a ver el entrenamiento del equipo de Futbol*

Kazemaru: *suspira* puede ser que sea muy insistente Endou peor realmente le apasiona el Futbol*luego de decir eso toca el timbre y más o menos a la hora toca em timbre de salida *

TN: es momento de decidir que haré :

1- ir con Midorikawa y Kazemaru a la Heladería?

2- ir con Aki y Fuyuka al centro comercial?

3- ir a ver el entrenamiento del equipo de futbol ?

Yo: Aquí el capitulo :D perdón porque allá quedado algo corto pero espero que lo disfruten aviso una cosa para el que lea esto es que las decisiones afectan la historia en este caso tus amistades


	5. 2-No decir nada y actuar como si nada

Este es un Fanfic va a ser un poco diferente y especial para mí, aunque eso no importa va a ser un TN Por ? Disfruten :P

TN: tu nombre

**= acción

*P:*= pensamiento

(Yo: )= yo

bueno que comience el Fanfic :D espero que les guste

 **Opción: 2- no decir nada y actuar como si nada**

TN: *sonríes * un placer en conocerte *feliz*

Shirou: bueno nos vemos *decía entrando al instituto*

Endou: TN.. tranquila Shirou es muy famoso entre las chicas

Kazemaru: demasiado, así que si no lo ves mucho ya te imaginas donde puede estar *decía con la típica gotita anime mentira este sonreía*

TN: hehehe *en eso suena el timbre de entrada a clase*

Aki: entremos ya sino llegamos tarde

Endou: no puedo llegar tarde otra vez, mi madre no me dejaría entrenar *luego de decir estas palabras salió disparado hacia adentro del instituto Raimon, específicamente a su salón y de allí a su asiento *

Kazemaru:... vamos.. *decía mientras el acompañado de Aki comenzaban a caminar, tu los acompañabas a ambos luego de eso lo que hicieron fue dividirse tu fuiste con Aki y Endou ya que Kazemaru estaba en otra clase. *

TN: *además del capitán del equipo de futbol y la administradoras estaban unos de sus amigos por ejemplo: Ryuuji Midorikawa, Akio Fudou, Fuyuka Kudou y aunque fuera un poco extraño estaba Shirou en tu clase coincidencia?* ... *prestando atención a la clase sacado apuntes, una vez que toco el timbre del recreo todos salieron de la clase menos tu *... *suspiras *

?: hola TN como estas? *preguntaba emocionado *

TN: bien gracias por preguntar, Midorikawa verdad?

Midorikawa: si tengo una invitación que hacerte

TN: enserio?

Midorikawa: hoy yo y Kazemaru iremos a la heladería por unos helados después de la escuela quieres venir?

TN: lo pensare... *decía sonriente mientras lo anotabas en la última hoja del cuaderno como" 1- ir a heladería con Midorikawa y Kazemaru después de la escuela"*

Midorikawa: bueno me voy adiós *decía dándose la vuelta y saludándote con la mano*

Aki: TN... te presento a Fuyuka Kudou

Fuyuka: un placer en conocerte TN *decía sonriéndote y haciendo reverencia*

TN: no es necesario que seas tan formal *sonríes*

Aki: tenemos un invitación que hacerte

TN: díganme

Fuyuka: después de la escuela Aki y yo iremos al centro comercial (Yo: Shopping) quisieras acompañarnos?*preguntaba con una sonrisa como de suplica ella y Aki*

TN: lo pensare.. *decías mientras anotabas en la misma hoja de antes "2-Ir al centro comercial (Yo: shopping) con Fuyuka y Aki*

Aki: bueno te dejaremos pensarlo adiós TN *decían ambas chicas saliendo del salón de clase *

TN:... *P: no lo comprendo porque solo yo puedo verle o será que mi madre* *suspiras*

Endou: *se acerca emocionado junto con Kazemaru a tu banco*

Kazemaru: hola TN

Endou: TN te gustaría venir a ver el entrenamiento del equipo de Futbol así puedes pensar si te unirás o no *decía con brillitos en los ojos*

TN: lo pensare Endou *decías sonriente**por ultimas vez anotabas en la hoja "3- Ir a ver el entrenamiento del equipo de Futbol*

Kazemaru: *suspira* puede ser que sea muy insistente Endou peor realmente le apasiona el Futbol*luego de decir eso toca el timbre y más o menos a la hora toca em timbre de salida *

TN: es momento de decidir que haré :

1- ir con Midorikawa y Kazemaru a la Heladería?

2- ir con Aki y Fuyuka al centro comercial?

3- ir a ver el entrenamiento del equipo de futbol ?

Yo: Aquí el capitulo :D perdón porque allá quedado algo corto pero espero que lo disfruten aviso una cosa para el que lea esto es que las decisiones afectan la historia en este caso tus amistades


End file.
